


Takeru: Remember

by Mathais



Series: Digistuck: Takeru's New Universe [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, SBURB, Sburb is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Mathais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is TAKERU TAKAISHI.  At one point, you were called the SEER OF HOPE, but you aren't so sure that title applies to you any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeru: Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/elements of Digimon or Homestuck; Bandai and Toei have the former, Andrew Hussie, the latter.
> 
> Notes: I don't know where this came from. I really don't.

Your name is TAKERU TAKAISHI.  At one point, you were called the SEER OF HOPE, but you aren't so sure that title applies to you any longer.

But what you do know is that, when you were eight, you, your older brother, and your friends played one of the most godforsaken games in the world.

SBURB, it was called.  KOUSHIRO IZUMI convinced YAMATO ISHIDA to play it, and you eagerly hopped on in order to spend time with your brother, even if it had to be digitally.

When the meteors came, you realized what a horrible mistake it was.

Your team had quite possibly one of the worst preparations possible without being a null or void session.  The oldest of you was twelve.  The rest were eleven or younger.  None of you had any previous combat experience.  Hell, only two of you were even involved in athletics.

It didn't matter.  You could either fight or die.

You chose to fight.

It was a long journey.  A long and hard journey, where you fought every step of the way to learn what you needed, to not fail.  In the LAND OF COMETS AND DREAMS, you finally allocated your STRIFE SPECIBUS to STAFFKIND, as that was what your STRIFE DECK registered a thick branch you picked up in desperation as.  Your powers directed you and your team on the path that offered the greatest HOPE, which, given your individual weaknesses, involved gathering together and ganging up on each player's personal quest one by one.  You were tempted by the SCRATCH that MIMI TACHIKAWA'S DENIZEN offered as the DENIZEN of the HERO OF SPACE, but all you sensed down that path was despair.

Because you lacked combat powers and you were the physically frailest save for perhaps HIKARI YAGAMI, you only fought when absolutely necessary and spent an extremely long time performing hit-and-run tactics on whatever you did face.  When everyone finally rallied about your leader, the KNIGHT OF BLOOD named TAICHI YAGAMI, with the aid of your MAID OF SPACE, you stayed in the back.  You were the slowest to climb your ECHELADDER, and you barely managed to scrape your way to the top by the time all of your team swarmed your DENIZEN.  Even then, the rest of your group had already ascended to GOD TIERS out of necessity for the powerup, while you remained just a HERO.

Then THE RECKONING began.

You had already lost a lot of time trying to slowly build your strength, and SBURB grew impatient.  The BLACK KING had been prototyped eight times and was a formidable beast.

You should have been able to win.  There were eight of you, and seven of you were GOD TIER.  None of you had done anything worthy of having a JUST DEATH.

A HEROIC DEATH, though?

Your leader was struck down when he protected his sister from being impaled on needles. (You blame Mimi for prototyping a cactus.)  Neither Hikari as the WITCH OF HEART nor JOU KIDO, your SYLPH OF LIFE, could heal him.  Without your KNIGHT OF BLOOD to hold you together, the rest of you quickly fell.  Koushiro, your BARD OF MIND, and SORA TAKENOUCHI, your HEIR OF BREATH, were the next to go in a HEROIC SACRIFICE to take the BLACK QUEEN out of the game.

The BLACK KING retaliated by killing your WITCH and SYLPH, playing on their instinctive reactions to heal by setting up more HEROIC SACRIFICES.

(You hate the term.  You so fucking hate it.)

And then Yamato, your brother and the ROGUE OF TIME, stole away the BLACK KING's time and shared it with you.  Mimi brought your QUEST BED, just as the BLACK KING dropped a hailstorm of light arrows on all three of you.

(You kind of blame yourself for that one, but you didn't know what else to prototype after your stuffed animal, and so you chucked in one of your mom's angel statues.)

When you awoke as GOD TIER upon your death on your QUEST BED, you finally managed to defeat the BLACK KING and end THE RECKONING, with minutes to spare.

And then you stood victorious over SBURB's trials, with the path to that victory paved using the bodies of your friends.  With the GENESIS FROG you all had spent so long cultivating and SKAIA in its final form, you had all you needed to birth the new world as the prize for successfully completing the game.

You were a fully-realized SEER OF HOPE, and you bitterly realized that the path that had the most hope for them did not mean that it was the best path overall.

When SBURB asked you what you wanted from your new world, the only thing you wished was that you wouldn't be alone.

(That was a lie.  You wanted the godforsaken game erased from the new world as well.)

You were all of eight (maybe older; you weren't quite sure how long you spent in the game but it had felt like years) and you were so tired and numb.  You just wanted the ordeal to end.

And so the world shifted.

**OoOoO**

You are still Takeru Takaishi.  Even though your parents are still divorced, you keep in contact with your brother through any means possible, except for video games.

You don't play any video games online.

You have lots of friends, and you are very much happy as a carefree child.

When you are eight, you are transported to another world once more.

The Digital World is far more benign than the Medium you no longer know. You discover that you are a Chosen Child, and, in the future, that you are the Chosen Child of Hope.  Your existence brings hope for the future. Hope to the Digimon who are so oppressed by dark forces, hope to your friends struggling in this world, and hope to yourself when all seems lost.

You have a partner, Patamon, who ensures that you will never be alone again.  Patamon is the other half of your soul with an unbreakable bond.

And then you fight Devimon, and Patamon, now Angemon, sacrifices himself for you.

And Sburb decides to pull one last trick on you.

Amid Angemon's sparkling, breaking data, you remember.  You were the Seer of Hope, God Tier at before you even reached double digits.  You were the only survivor of a successful Sburb session.

None of your friends, though fellow Chosen Children, remember your shared past.  Your partner for life, the one soul paired with you and is supposed to be with you through thick and thin, had just died.

Why did Sburb force you to remember?  Was it because you "won" the game?  Was it because you "won" as God Tier?

Through your tears, you manage to hold back a bitter laugh.

With Sburb, even when you win...

You lose.

**OoOoO**

You are still TAKERU TAKAISHI, but you are now TAKERU TAKAISHI twice over.  And the Takeru who was the SEER OF HOPE is supplanting the CHOSEN CHILD OF HOPE.  Some days, you long for your EXCALISTAFF even though this world has never heard of a STRIFE DECK.  This world also doesn't have GRIST or even an ALCHEMIZER, so you're out of luck on that front anyway.

When you look at your friends, you can't help but see who they had been before—unimaginably powerful but still, _still_ not strong enough—and clad in the clothes of the gods.

You see their BROKEN BODIES in place of their living selves.

You wake up screaming because their BLOOD never leaves your hands.  You gave them all BURIALS before you recreated the universe, but you can still see yourself surrounded by CORPSES.  The BLACK KING fills your dreams.  You still feel the desperation as THE RECKONING counted down, as the universe's HOPE rested on you and you alone.

You can talk with no one at all about this.  They would not understand.

They are CHOSEN CHILDREN.

But they are not SBURB PLAYERS.

They are this Takeru's friends.

But the other Takeru's friends are in the DREAMBUBBLES, and they're the ones you want to see the most.  You want to beg their forgiveness for being the only survivor.  You want to prostrate yourself at their feet, offering all you have for leading them down the path that concentrated all the hope on you.

You just don't want to be alone anymore.  You don't want to have to remember.

Though you are just eight years old, you say this with feeling:

Fuck you, SBURB.  Fuck you.

**OoOoO**

You are TAKERU TAKAISHI...

...and you have never felt so alone.


End file.
